


the Purchase of a Hammock

by fullyerased



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hammock, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullyerased/pseuds/fullyerased
Summary: the leg, rocking, planted on the ground kept the pair grounded to reality; their little hammock, though, was cloud nine.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	1. part one.

**Author's Note:**

> short? yes.

the view from their backyard was breathtaking. a river that spilled into a boat channel was down a wooden staircase that Atsumu spent three weeks on building. the bank across the river had cattails sticking up into the air, wagging in the slow breeze. 

the majestic oak tree, that the previous homeowner said had been standing for forty years, had a rope swing tied from one of its sturdy branches, an elevated platform raised to the perfect height to grasp, jump, and let go so the thrill-seeker could splash into the river below. the tree’s leaves were multicolored thanks to fall. 

the oak tree was planted a small distance from a smaller tree that was perfect for a hammock. Kiyoomi would’ve preferred to save the money towards house renovations, but Atsumu always raved about how relaxing hammocks were on his family’s farm when he was a young boy and that it was of the utmost importance they buy one. there was no use talking this one out; Atsumu has always been stubborn. 

as Atsumu snored softly against Kiyoomi’s chest, a small dollop of droll slipping out of his slightly-opened mouth and onto the latter’s sweater, Kiyoomi dogears his novella and lets it fall on a cushion of fallen leaves on the ground underneath him. one of his legs was twisted over Atsumu’s two while the other kept the hammock swinging at an even and calming pace. 

one of Kiyoomi’s hands was attached to the arm folded behind his head comfortably. the other was combing its way through Atsumu’s light blond hair, scratching softly at his undercut that he was too attached to grow out of. Kiyoomi’s thin, bony fingers massaged the other’s head while they ran their way through Atsumu’s hair. his eyes gazed out at the calm lake that was visible through the waving cattails. 

Atsumu sniffles in his nap, moving his head to push into Kiyoomi’s hand. Atsumu settles down after the latter continues the scratching, sighing peacefully as Atsumu rests the side of his head in the middle of Kiyoomi’s chest. the word for all of this was intimate; it would’ve been too intimate if Kiyoomi wasn’t so used to Atsumu, but after six years and counting of dating and current engagement, Kiyoomi was able to lay down his guard for the sweet moment. 

there was content shining in those mossy green eyes as Kiyoomi looks down at Atsumu, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head before reclining. the latter hums, but doesn’t make a move to acknowledge the action. it’s okay, though. the sappy smile that toyed on his lips was enough for Kiyoomi, whose fingers were still threading through blond hair. 

the leg, rocking, planted on the ground kept the pair grounded to reality; their little hammock, though, was cloud nine. 

Kiyoomi didn’t mind the purchase of the hammock. it wasn’t expensive, anyway.


	2. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one? another one, dj khaled.

as always, the view from their backyard was breathtaking. in the spring months, wildflowers shot their way up through the cattails on the bank of the other side. the river was bright and clear, with young fish swimming below paddling ducks or seagulls that were only looking for their next meal. the majestic oak tree had vibrant green leaves the size of Kiyoomi’s hand, and acorns fell down to be stolen by the sly squirrel. 

the grass was no longer a dry ashy color that pricked and poked at Atsumu’s feet painfully, although it was his own fault since he refused to wear any sort of foot-covering outdoors in their backyard. it, the grass, was lush and slightly wet from the sprinklers in the morning, but as the sun had risen over the property, it dried off. the little dandelions that spotted the yard like sunny polka dots would have to be dug up soon, but they could wait a few days. weeks. a month. 

Atsumu picks and pulls at the yellow petals, letting them fall onto his bare chest as he swung in the hammock, dressed in only boxers and cotton shorts. there was no gust, hell, even a breeze today. Atsumu simply used his own leg strength to keep himself going. Kiyoomi would’ve probably felt seasick at this pace if he was with Atsumu. 

judging by the clattering from inside the house and the sound of their front door being slammed shut with a bang, the latter could only assume his fiancé would be with him soon enough. 

his attention turns back to the dandelion, picked bare of its color and now a sad, dust-colored bulb attached to its stem. Atsumu spares it from any further torture by throwing it towards the wooden staircase. it didn’t go very far. 

“the fuck is on your chest?”

“what remains of a dandelion,” Atsumu answers cheerfully without skipping a beat, letting Kiyoomi tumble into the hammock and onto Atsumu as the hammock stopped its swinging. there was no sense of hesitation in the action from Kiyoomi’s end, who was clad out in a long sleeve button down with a purple tie, and dress pants. his dress shoes were still on. while the former had had the day off and slept for the most of it, Kiyoomi had a conference with msby for an extension of his contract. 

Kiyoomi despised conferences, press, commercial, or job—that was evident as he forces his forehead into the crevice between Atsumu’s pectorals, groaning loudly from a headache he most definitely took medicine for in the house before storming outside. his forehead smushed into the petals and crushes down on Atsumu’s lungs, but the latter didn’t show a single sign of discomfort as he begins to toy with Kiyoomi’s long curls.

he tugs off the hair tie that was twisted around Kiyoomi’s wrist, which left a bright red imprint on the milky skin. Atsumu hums a country tune he heard on his radio earlier as he attempts to tame Kiyoomi’s hair, curling his legs over the latter’s as he kept humming. 

“better,” Atsumu reaches for Kiyoomi’s right hand once he was done putting up a messy bun for his fiancé. Kiyoomi chuckles when he shakes his head back and forth, letting the bun swish and the curls bounce. some fall out, but not enough for the bun to break. 

the latter focuses on Atsumu’s breathing, resting the side of his head down and closing his eyes. who cares about tight and uncomfortable business clothes? Kiyoomi didn’t; if he was tired enough, he’d sleep in an astronaut suit. 

their hands intertwine on the right as Kiyoomi exhales against Atsumu’s skin, his shoulders shaking with a silent laugh when the man below him shivered. he squeezes Atsumu’s hand as his eyelashes flutter. 

“i guess you’re on my chest now, Kiyo.”

“har har, you’re so funny, ‘Tsum. now shut up.”

Atsumu smiles to himself. Kiyoomi receives a squeeze back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah fuck you god i love them enough to write a part two.   
> and just a personal headcanon of them, after a while Atsu switches from ‘Omi’ to ‘Kiyo’ for a nickname, and to spite him, Kiyo calls Atsu ‘Tsum’, which is pronounced “zoom.”  
> Kiyo is a tired boy :(( msby is mean to him.  
> give love, attention, and messy, curly buns, please and thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> SakuAtsu makes me soft, okay?  
> i just- we need more fluff of them two.  
> Kiyo’s eyes are green too, it’s canon, thanks.


End file.
